Kagome's Wolf
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating on her. She runs. She runs into Kouga, who is more than happy to give her a home and new family. He becomes her protector. What happens as she falls hard for him? Read about Kagome's new love. She has love rivals, demon slaying adventures and a run in with Inuyasha. Rated M for dark thoughts, lemons, and death (of demons)
1. Kagome's Betrayel

Chapter One- Kagome's Betrayal

Kagome POV

I was helping Sango clean the campsite after lunch. Miroku and Shippou were gathering fruits and herbs and Inuyasha had disappeared. "Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked, bending to pick up some paper. "Yes?" "Can you go get the others? I think we should get moving." I nodded and went to find them. I found Miroku and Shippou Gathering berries. "Hey gys, Sango thinks we should head off. Can you help me find Inuyasha?" I called. "Alright, let's drop these off first." Miroku said. I nodded.

After dropping the berries and herbs at the camp, we went to hunt down Inuyasha. "Kags, look." Shippou said, pointing at a pink barrier. "A barrier? Wait, that's Kikyo's barrier…" I said, frowning. I looked at Miroku. I break it and we silently trudge ahead. We heard loud moans, screams and growls coming from deeper within. We got to a large tree and I froze. Kikyo was there… and Inuyasha as well. He was pounding into her, with animalistic growls.

I clapped a hand over my mouth, staring. Tears welled in my eyes. _Why? He said he loved me… was it all a lie? I'm so stupid!_ "What?" I said out loud, backing away. Inuyasha spun around, eyes wide. "K-Kagome? I… It's not what it looks like." He walked towards me, hands outstretched. I backed away faster. "No. Don't touch me!" I spun and ran back to the camp, Miroku and Shippou close behind, worried.

Sango looked up as I bashed through the bushes. "Kagome? What's wrong?" She stood as she saw my face." Sango. I need to go home. I don't want to stay here!" "But the wells destroyed. I stopped, falling to my knees. Miroku and Shippou crashed through and ran straight to me. "So what happened?" "Inuyasha was cheating on her with Kikyo… we saw." Sango gasped. "Oh, Kagome. I'm so sorry." She said. The tears were flowing faster now as I stood. "I need to be alone for a while." She nodded. I left, tripping over tree roots and bushes.

Kouga POV

I ran through the forest at full speed. I was headed towards the camp where Kagome and her friends were. I stopped as the smell of Kagome grew stronger. Does she know I'm here? I wondered. I hid as she came into view, crying. Why is she crying? I step in front of her and she bumps into me. She looks up through teary eyes. "Oh, I'm so- Kouga! What are you doing here?" She hiccups, wiping her eyes. "I was coming to visit you, but now, I need to know why you are crying. Was it that mutt?" I said, grabbing her shoulders, gently.

"I-it was Inuyasha…." She said, looking at the ground. "He ch-cheated on me w-with K-Kikyo." She started sobbing again. I wrapped her in my arms. "Don't worry, Kagome. I will protect you. You could come live with me and my pack, if you wish." This poor girl. That mutt face has hurt her too much. "Can I? I can't go home because he destroyed the well…" She looked up at me, eyes finally dry. "Of course, my love. I would be delighted to have you with me." She pulled back slightly. "Can we bring Shippou? He's like a son to me.." I nodded and her face lit up. "Come, we need to get your things." "And tell everyone… and face Inuyasha…" I growled at the mutt's name.

We headed back to the camp, Kagome holding my hand. I was smiling happily. I have my woman. My intended mate. We got to the camp and everyone looked at us. "Oh, Kags, how are you?" the demon slayer asked, smiling. "I'm OK now… I ran into Kouga…" she hesitated. "And he offered for me to live with him and his pack. Shippou too." "That's wonderful. I know he will make you happy." She said. I beamed with pride.

"So, Shippou, would you like to come with us?" "Really, mamma? Can I?" "Of course." He jumped in the air, happy. "Yay." Kagome giggled. "So, you're just gonna leave, wench?" Inuyasha snarled. I don't like how he calls her wench.. I growled, grabbing Kagome around her waist and pulling her protectively to my chest. "Shut up, mutt." "Make me, stupid dog." "Stop it!" Kagome yelled. "God! You two are like little children!" She pushed away from me, angrily and started packing her bag.

Damn it. I walk over to her and kneel down to her level. "I'm sorry Kagome. Are you mad at me?" I said softly. She sighed. "No. I'm just hurt and angry at him and upset and I'm taking it out on everyone. I'm sorry." I rubbed her back soothingly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Kagome. You have every right to be angry and upset after what he did." She turned with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks, kouga." She hugged me before turning back to pack some more.

After a few moments she stood, the heavy looking bag on her shoulders. "Here, I can carry it if you want." I held out my hand. She handed the bag to me gratefully "I would like to say goodbye to everyone." She said. I nodded. She went over to Sango firs. "Goodbye. We will visit soon, OK?" I heard her say. She still wants to visit them? I think. I will let her on a few conditions… She hugged the monk next. "Good bye, Miroku. Stop the womanizing, please?" He smiled at her and nodded.

She turned to Inuyasha. "Goodbye… Inuyasha. Have fun with your new mate, I guess.." she looked at her feet. "Come, Kagome, it is nearly dark. I would like to find shelter before then. It smells like it's going to rain." I said. "OK." She came to me and Shippou crawled up on her shoulder, a small sack in his hands. I took her hand and led her away. She turned back and waved to her friends.

The trip back would be a long one, as I am very far from the pack.


	2. One Night Camp

**Hey, I have returned. Sorry it took so long I went to a youth retreat for church... hehe.. and Kikyo is still a dead clay pot. XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! THAT GOES TO RUMIKO TAKHASHI**

Chapter Two- One Night Camp

Kagome's POV

As soon as we were out of sight, Kouga picked us up and ran off in his whirlwind. I shrieked and clung to him. He chuckled and held me tighter. All of a sudden, he stopped, setting me down. I looked around and saw a fairly large cave. "We will camp here tonight. Sorry. I'm far from my pack." He said sheepishly. "It's fine." He held my hand and we entered the cave.

I set Shippou down and he ran around excitedly, looking at everything. "Whoa! Mamma! There's a hot spring back here!" he called. I laughed and walked over to see. There was a large hot spring nestled behind a wall in the back of the cave. "Wow!" I said. "Kagome." I turned towards Kouga, who was standing by the entrance, watching us. "Yes?" "I'm going to go hunt for food and get firewood. It'll take at least an hour. You could take a bath if you wanted too." He offered.

I nod my thanks. "OK. Shippou, go with him. Get lots of berries, OK?" I said, kneeling. "OK, Mamma." He scampered up on Kouga's shoulders and they took off. I turned back and slid my top off; my green skirt went soon after. I took off my panties and bra and lad them closer to the entrance of the little 'room'. I dipped my toes in the water, feeling that it was a perfect temperature. I slipped in and relaxed, sighing in bliss.

I soaked for a while before dunking my head under the water, my hair fanning out around me. I stayed under there for about a minute before coming back up. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and stood, the water streaming off my body. I stepped out. I peeked around the wall and saw that no one was there. I quickly dashed for my yellow bag, grabbing it, then running back behind the wall. I picked out my casual clothes: a black shirt with a dark grey cardigan and a jean jacket vest, a black skirt with tiny white polka dots, black combat boots and my jewel shards.

I came out from around the wall. Kouga and Shippou were back and they were setting up a place for the fire. I saw a dead deer and a basket of berries. "Hey, back already?" I asked. They looked up. Kouga stared at me. I smiled and twirled for him. "Mamma, you look pretty!" Shippou commented. "Thank you Shippou." "I agree with him." Kouga said a slight blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

I sat, tucking my legs underneath me. "So, what did you get?" "A deer, some fish and berries." I nodded. After a while, dinner was ready and we ate quietly. "That was good." I said. Kouga thanked me.

We spent the rest of the night talking before going to bed, me and Shippou in my sleeping bag, Kouga by the entrance to the cave.

 **Sorry it's so short.. whoops lol. Had a hard time thinking of the chapter title as well. haha. Read, reveiw, follow and favorite. Thanks soooo much!**


	3. New Home

**Hey. I've just posted a chapter for School of Hell. You should go check that story out! Anyway, here's another chapter for Kagome's Wolf.**

 **Hey, do you think I should make this in to a sort of book series? It'll be a weird series lol. This one, then one where Kagome and Sesshomaru mate and a third one where Kagome and Naraku mate. Let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my mind and imagination.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3- New home**

I awoke with Shippou on my chest and Kouga beside me. He must have moved while I was asleep. I gently shook Shippou awake. He rubbed his eyes cutely. "Hn? Mama? Is it morning already?" he asked sleepily. "Yes, sweetie. It is. We need to wake Kouga. Want to help me? Then we can go find food." He nodded and jumped on Kouga.

"Kouga! Wake up! Kouga!" He yelled. Kouga's sapphire blue eyes opened groggily. "Shippou, get off." He said. Shippou jumped back on me as Kouga sat up. "Good morning, Kouga." I said. He smiled at me sleepily. "G'morning, 'Gome." I giggled at his half-asleep talk. "C'mon, we need to get food." I said. He got up, stretching. I unzipped the sleeping bag, rolling it up and put it in my bag. "Wait here, I will go hunt." I nodded. Shippou helped me get a fire started. I was brushing Shippou's orange hair when a large shadow fell across us. I looked at the entrance of the cave and saw a large bear youkai, growling and drooling at us. "Girl. Food to eat." It growled, rushing at us. I stood, slowly backing away. "Stop!" I said as it swiped at me, slicing cuts on my legs. I yelped in pain. It rushed at us again. I screamed as I tripped over my bag, falling to the floor.

I screamed again as it loomed above us. "KOUGA!" I yelled as loud as I could after telling Shippou to hide. He was behind the wall with the hot spring. The bear youkai raised its claws ready to strike. I closed my eyes, holding my arms over my face, waiting for the killing blow. Except it didn't come. I opened one eye and saw Kouga standing in front of me, holding the bear's claw. He used the shard in his arm to fling it halfway out of the cave.

He quickly killed it and turned back to me, eyes worried. I slowly sat up, wincing as the cuts on my legs throbbed sharply. "Ow." I said. He knelt down next to me. "Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked. I nodded. "My legs hurt though." I cried, flinging myself onto him, clinging to him. He purred to calm me down as he hugged me to him, carefully lifting me into his arms. "We need to get to the cave. Now." He said. "We have a healer there that will heal you." I nodded. He picked up my bag carefully putting it on his back. Shippou jumped on his shoulder. "Ready." He said.

Kouga sprinted out of the cave, past the dead youkai. He didn't stop till we got to his cave. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" He called. They rushed out of the cave. "Big sister!" They yelled as they saw me. "Take Shippou and Kagome's bag. I need to get her to the healer." He instructed them. They did as he told while he took me to the healer, an elderly wolf demon with graying long black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes that held great wisdom. He was tan and muscular. "Hello, Lord Kouga. How may I help you?" he asked, bowing. "Not me, Sho-sama. Kagome, my mate-to-be." He laid me on the bed beside the healer. "Ah. She is a beautiful one. A miko as well. What happened?" "I was hunting and she and her young adopted kit, Shippou, were in the cave when a bear youkai attacked them. He cut her legs and they hurt badly." He explained.

Sho nodded and pulled out some healing salves and bandages. He quickly got to work healing my legs. They were bandaged up in no time. Kouga helped me up. "Now, you can walk around as much as you want. I just ask that you rest every once in a while." "OK. Thank you, healer-sama." I bowed "Oh, please, dear girl. No need to be so formal around me. You are, after all, Kouga-sama's mate-to-be." He bowed back, smiling. I liked him instantly.

Kouga POV

I looked at the dark haired beauty leaning on me as I gave her the cave tour. I showed her my room and asked if she wanted a separate room or if she wanted to share one with me. She said she wanted to share so I had Ginta put her bag in our room. I introduced her to everyone. They all loved her. I could see or feel no intimidating or dangerous aura's towards her. Even the wolves seemed to love her. There was always at least one wolf following her wherever she went.

I watched as she played with Shippou and the pups. She would be a great mother. My beast stirred inside me, purring at the sight.

( **A/N: Beast talking to Kouga,** ** _Kouga talking to beast_** **)**

 **Mate is perfect.**

 ** _She's not our mate yet._**

 **She will be. Soon.**

 ** _Yes, I hope so. She is going to be the perfect mate and mother. The pack already loves her._**

 **Mate loves everyone.**

 ** _She does, doesn't she?_**

I quieted my beast and continued watching her. Yes, she is perfect.

 **So there you have it! Let me know about the idea in the A/N at the beginning. Thanks.**


End file.
